particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthea Galanou
Anthea Galanou (June 17, 4400) is a Selucian politician, regional secretary of In Marea-Insularia Sinistram since 4439 and Praetor of Insularia from 4441 to 4469. Before politics (4400 - 4428) Galanou was born on 17 June 4400 in Osuario, a small beach village in Insularia. The daughter of a surgeon and a lawyer, she is the fourth of five children. In spite of the wealth that her family possessed, she decided not to have to depend economically on her parents and had to combine her studies with jobs as a sales clerk and waitress in order to pay for her university studies. She joined the University College of Victoria to study Medicine, and after graduating, she joined In Marea-Insularia Sinistram in 4428 and entered in the Insularian Senate in 4430. Secretary of Education of Insularia (4434-4441) Galanou joined '''In Marea '''in 4428 after a brief period in the IUVIM, the youth branch of the party, and was named Orator of the party in the regional chamber. Artemisia Oltra decided to name her Secretary of Education of Insularia in 4434, after she demonstrated her skills managing hard situations and interest in developing the educational levels of the region, and as a way to build bridges between the regional party and the IUVIM. When Oltra resigned as Regional Secretary of the party in 4439 due to her advanced age, she won by a landside the elections to become the new Regional Leader, arousing the fears of the more centrist members of the party about a turn to the radical left and the independence of the region, two issues on which she had already shown herself in favor, putting an end to Artemisia Oltra's policies of moderate liberalism that were so good results had been given to the party, and reopening the debate on independence in Insularia. Praetor of Insularia (4441-4469) Following the refusal of Artemisia Oltra to seek reelection, she was elected as candidate of the party for Insularia, becoming elected Praetor of the region in November 4441 by getting 93 seats out of 150. From 4448 to 4450, she was one of the defenders and creators of TransInsula, along with former Minister of Transport Abelus Thurinus and Minister of Transport Herodias Al-Amin. In 4453, the Supreme Court of Selucia called her to declare after accusations of Caesar Tiburtius Numitor of usurping powers not granted to regional governments after she banned any Deltarian ship to stop in Insularia if the unipartidist dictatorship was not abolished. Two years later, she was exonerated from all accusations in a 4-3 voting. She achieved the best result for her party in its history in the 4461 Selucian elections. Due to the fragmentation of left-wing voters after the apparition of Pars Laborem, she lost the government of the region in 4469 by just one seat, announcing that her party wouldn't back the new government, becoming the main party in the opposition of Insularia for the first time since 4387. After three consecutive elections without regaining the government of the region, she announced in 4478 that she would no longer direct the regional party, being substituted by Helios Sigilis, and she was named Minister of Environment and Tourism under the cabinet of Tiberius Gaius. Ideology and family She is one of the five adopted children of a gay couple, and she is an advocate for LGBT and women's rights. While she has declared herself in favour of Insularian independence, she has followed the terms of Artemisia Oltra, claiming that the Insularian independence movemente shoud focus more in a collaboration between citizens and with the rest of Selucian islands rather than basing it in the supposed superiority of Insularian citizens. Category:Selucian people and politicians